ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Higher Dead-ucation
' Higher Dead-ucation' is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Western Kentucky University in Bowling Green, Kentucky, has long had rumors of hauntings, especially in three main buildings on the campus. After 30 years on the campus both as a student and then an administrator, Tamela Smith has finally decided to call in professionals to help solve some paranormal mysteries! The campus is plagued by stories of horrific deaths and the hauntings that followed. The ghost of a woman who hanged herself in Potter Hall has been said to knock on doors. In Schneider Hall, people have spied an apparition with an axe sticking out of her head. (Oh, and yes, a woman had been murdered with an axe in that hall.) In Van Meter Hall, a man who fell off a lighting apparatus in a theater is said to still linger there. There are even claims that blood appears where the student perished on the stage! Tamela is hoping TAPS can either document or debunk many of the claims that have become a cornerstone of student education at Western Kentucky! In Van Meter Hall, Jason and Steve climb into the skylights, from where the student once fell and perished. They hear a voice and strange footsteps, and the thermal picks up a strange heat signature, and then the camera suddenly dies although the battery had been fully charged! Later, in Potter Hall, K.J. and Britt talk a spirit into making the alarm go on and off on command and in response to direct questions. Based on the alarm responses, the spirit is a young lady who was a student on campus. The team decides to test out the reappearing pool of blood on the stage in Van Meter hall, so they are going to use luminal obtained from the local police department. The luminal locates a spot of blood on the floor- but they have to use an additional blood test on the area to confirm that it's not a false positive. The second test was… inconclusive! Bummer. Tango and Ashley, meanwhile, analyze old footage of a white orb that knocks down a fountain head. Tango is pretty sure it was just the wind Tango and Steve are working the back stairwells of Van Meter hall, and get startled to death by an armless mannequin! Heeeey, who said there would be stage props around?? In the theater, K.J. and Britt hear footsteps and odd noises and see a figure sitting in a chair! Then it disappears! Then they see the shadow move by the stage! Potter Hall, the scene of the suicide, is where Tango and Steve try to draw out the victim. Steve closes himself in the dark closet where the incident happened, which was frightening itself! He also hears laughing! In Van Meter Hall, Haily starts to get nauseous and shaky, which could be from the apparitions and sounds. She had to leave, which didn't make her Dad feel at ease! So they send Ashley in to see if the experience could be duplicated. She sees the activity, and gets the same queasy feeling that Haily did! During the reveal, the team is able to present Tamela with some interesting evidence. There's a flash of light caught on camera, footage from the thermal imaging camera and a voice saying, "what are you doing here?" Fantastic evidence to support some age-old rumors at this school! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes